


Paper Rings

by hansolow



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, i miss them and wished they had a happy ending, inspired by the movie leap year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansolow/pseuds/hansolow
Summary: When a band-aid seals their destiny.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Paper Rings

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, it's my first work on this fandom so I hope you like it!  
> good reminder: english is not my first language so any mistakes please let me know!

The war was over. 

A hologram of Princess Leia appeared on the base announcing that the prototype of the new Death Star was destroyed and the Emperor Palpatine and his most loyal general Darth Vader were now dead. 

"We still have a lot of work to do in establishing the New Republic all over the galaxy, but let’s celebrate tonight, my friends. We did it!" Leia said as assuring that peace was finally an option. 

"DRINKS ON ME, FOLKS" the hologram of Han Solo shouted, making everyone laugh. 

Even Jyn.

Tears have threatened to fall through her eyes thinking about the long journey that has ended today. No more war. No more killing. They have survived. 

At the same time she thought about that, a happy Bodhi appeared behind her, screaming "WE WON JYN!" and they shared a tight hug. 

She hugged Baze, Chirrut and even K-2SO, that stupid droid that was there from the beginning. But the person she wanted to hug the most was gone. Nowhere to be seen. He disappeared in the middle of Leia's transmission but Jyn didn't notice. 

Everyone went to celebrate with drinks as Solo strongly recommended. 

Jyn kept looking for Cassian on the hangar but nothing. 

Apparently none of their friends seems to know where he was, not even K-2. 

She searched for him everywhere, the medicine ala, the training room, even in his quarters. Nothing. 

Uninvited tears started to roll in Jyn's face. Maybe he decided that peace wasn't for him, that he should continue on a war because that's how he lived all his life. All their promises and what ifs when the war would end were gone. 

And not even because he died, which would be just as sad. But because he choose to not to be with her. And that thought hurts just as much she would’ve lost him. 

Jyn felt utterly ridiculous crying for such a thing. Some years ago that would mean nothing, she would be the one to leave, even. 

But she changed.

He made her change. This entire rebellion made her change. 

She walked back into her quarters knowing that the galaxy was saved and she could cry for a stupid reason now. She felt the weight of that band-aid on her finger. A broken promise that will always haunt her. 

* * *

_“Are you challenging me, wookie? Jyn asked, incredulously._

_A roar was her only answer. The creature, Han Solo’s best friend apparently, was laughing at her face. Oh, but she was going to make him into a carpet really quick._

_“Come on, Erso! Are you scared of this old dog?” Solo said, with that annoying smirk on his face._

_How the hell Leia could put up with him? Jyn wanted to punch him and she knew him for only a week._

_“Seriously Jyn, you don’t have to… they do this with everyone” Luke Skywalker’s voice seemed bored but he had a teasing tone on his voice._

_“Shut up, jedi, I won’t back off from a arm wrestling, I won EVERY one I’ve been in”_

_She would handle it, just because he’s bigger and stronger doesn’t mean he is better than her on this._

_Their hands (or paws?) went to position and everyone started their bets. “Ok, go!” Solo screamed._

_She managed to handle very well, and she could feel the wookie’s arm shake a bit. He had underestimate her. Drops of sweat appeared at her forehead. She put all her force in her hand and started to push his paw, it needed to be a quick movement but he anticipated her and his claw (or nail?) dug into her skin on her ring finger, spilling some blood out of it._

_Jyn gasped at the pain but wouldn’t let him win this one, with all her strength she pushed his claw down with a scream of victory._

_“WHO’S THE WEAK NOW, SOLO?” she shouted pointing to him. While Bodhi collect his money from everyone around them, the only one who believed she could win._

_Solo was about to answer something but he closed his mouth just as quick, like he’d seen someone behind her._

_“What? The wookie ate your tongue? Say I’m the strongest person in this room right now.”_

_“You still hadn’t beat me, tho” Leia’s voice appeared just behind her and Jyn felt her cheeks going red of embarrassment. Damn, why no one warned her Leia was there? Jyn slowly turned to face her, and just because the Force hated her, right behind Leia was Cassian trying to hide a grin._

_Son of a…_

_“It’s amusing you guys are doing so well, but we still have an Empire to destroy. Luke, Han, I need to talk to you.” they left, leaving Jyn, Cassian and Bodhi alone._

_Cassian’s grin become a whole smile and she had to stop herself from literally melt, even though it was physically impossible._

_“So did you win the wookie? It was about time someone took that smug of Solo’s face. I still have a bruise from where that wookie dig his claw on m…Shit, Jyn! He did it to you too?” he took her hand carefully to see the blood in her finger._

_“Oh, that was nothing” she lied. She noticed a band-aid on his ring finger._

_“I don’t know if you’re talking about your win or this wound, because either of them seem nothing.” he smiled._

_Kriff, she wanted to kiss him in public, going against her own rules of public display of affection, they were still learning how this whole thing of dating was going._

_She needed to get distracted._

_“Wait, did you have an arm wrestling with Chewbacca, too?” she asked, curiously. Bodhi was the one to answer it._

_“HA! Who you think it was the one to…” Bodhi quoted with his hands “_ **_suggested_** _Solo into going challenge you?” Bodhi said as he gave a part of his bets to Cassian, who smiled apologetically, going red on his cheeks._

_“I only did it because I know you would win, of course!”_

_She couldn’t believe it at herself but that only made her urge to kiss him even bigger. And, just because she could, she did it. It was a quick kiss that surprised him, but still returned her eagerness._

_“And that’s my cue...” Bodhi said while leaving. She stopped the kiss, making Cassian go dizzy with the subtle action, and screamed to Bodhi “Enjoy your money, Rook, you owe me!”_

_“Fuck you!” he answered disappearing on the corridor, which made Cassian burst into laughter on her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Bodhi’s head appeared again “That was for both of you, Captain.” which made Jyn burst into laughter this time._

_“Hey, let’s take care of this wound, shall we?” Cassian suddenly asked. He grabbed her unaffected hand and let her to his quarters, that were basically becoming their quarters._

_She sat at his bunker while he was searching for his medical supplies._

_“Cassian, it’s just a small scratch, you don’t need to-” she was interrupted by his scream._

_“Lo encontre! I knew it I let here somewhere.” he kneeled in one knee and grabbed her hand carefully in his. “Let me just take care of you, Jyn” he smiled smoothly, he was already cleaning her wound with some sort of alcohol, she assumed. “Besides, we never know where the hell those claws had touched.” he snorted._

_Well, she couldn’t say no to that. He had just got the band-aid when she answered him._

_“Okay, I accept it then” referring to the his proposal of taking care of her._

_Cassian stopped in his tracks. He looked down as if he looked at his position and sighed heavily. When he looked up again, his eyes were full of tears._

_Jyn took his face on her hands, worried with something she might have done. “Cassian, what happened? I’m sorry”_

_“Don’t be sorry, Jyn, I didn’t mean to... “ his voice was low, like he was making a confession, she wiped a tear out of his cheek. “It’s just… In Fest, when a couple wanted to, you know, live together as a family, one of the partners used to make a ring, knelt and ask **¿aceptas casarte conmigo?** and the other partner answer it with “Accepto”... and well, I don’t know It just…” he breathed heavily. _

_She understand it. Memories of home always hurt, specially the ones involving dreams and the future stolen from their younger selves._

_But they were here, and now, and they didn’t know if they would even have a future together, as more they wanted. So the only possible thing she could offer him for now was a kiss, as it saying “It’s okay.”and that seemed to be enough for him._

_He put the band-aid on her finger and she laughed. “We’re matching now.” she pointed to his own finger with the band-aid, he laughed with her._

_“Well, maybe they count if it’s a paper ring.” he said, his voice with a jesting tone and a smile on his lips and a glint in his eyes._

_“It’s enough for me” she responded, feeling his lips on her own as a promise that, one day, it would be different._

* * *

She pressed the button to open the doors. The door open just to reveal a scared Cassian like he was caught doing something prohibited. 

"Jyn!" he shouted. He hid something on his pocket. 

"Cassian," Jyn whispered, thinking if her mind was doing some trick with her. "What are you doing here? You supposed to be celebrating" she said while leaning closer. 

He did the same, he looked worried now "Are you crying?" he asked while cupping her cheek and cleaning the tears of her face. 

If he wasn't going to answer her question neither would her answer his. 

She could feel her relief becoming anger on her stomach. "We just won the war. Where the hell have you been?" 

"I was getting something." he said, not looking at her eyes anymore. 

She escaped from his arms and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe it what she had heard. He skipped an entire celebration of victory because he needed to GET SOMETHING??? 

"Really? THAT was a good time to get something?" she asked, incredulously. 

"Yeah, that was the perfect time to get something." he said putting his hand on his pocket, his voice was annoyingly calm. Unbelievable. 

She was furious. She turned around because if she looked at him she would probably punch his face. 

"And what could POSSIBLY be so important that you couldn't wait for 5 more min..." 

The word died on her throat when she turned to him and he was on his knee with a small black circle with a small glint of a shiny rock on it on his hand. A ring. 

A promise. 

He had an apologetic smile on his face that seeing her reaction turned into a mischievous grin. 

"So impatient..." he laughed, grinning as he looked consciously to Jyn, as if expecting she would have any words after this... so he continued.

"The first thing that went on my mind when Leia said the war was over was **you** , Jyn. About the promises we made, the new reality we would face and the endless possibilities that would appear for us from now on. Of how unsure will be our path right now." 

Her throat went dry with the uncertainty of all this, he had anticipated something that not even past through her mind. 

"But from that confusion I had one certainty: I want to spend the rest of my life by your side, Jyn.” his smile went wider. “I want your jokes, your stubbornness, your intelligence, your stories, and absolutely everything you want to offer me.” his eyes were shining looking at her. 

Oh Force, how much she loved him. 

“But I need to know that you'll be by my side, not because I'm your Captain and you're my Sargent... because this doesn't even matter anymore. I need to know you'll be with me because you want to... _because you love me the way I love you, Jyn_." 

She opened her mouth to answer but not even a word appeared. They have never used that word before, she knew that deep down it was there, but hearing him saying it, was a completely different and amazing thing. She was left completely speechless by Cassian's declaration. It was so honest and vulnerable, she wanted to hug him forever. 

"I noticed that you kept the paper ring I gave you, Jyn, and that makes me love you even more. But you're not a broken girl anymore, I want to offer you more than a band-aid and war traumas. I don't want promises anymore, the war is over for Force sake! I want to give you something real... an eternal proof of my feelings for you so I went in search for this little thing here, you know I actually had being planning... so I could ask properly"

Her mind was dizzy with all that Cassian, shy and quiet Cassian, has said to her. All that her stupid brain could think of was... 

"Ask… ask what?"

And that idiot dared to laugh at her. 

"Jyn" he breathed and smiled, like that was the happiest moment of his life and all Jyn could see were the bright that shines on his eyes. 

" _Would you marry me? Aceptas casarte conmigo?"_

The weight of the world felt like it had come off her shoulders. Not only had the war ended but the man she loved was asking to be with her for the rest of their lives, doing whatever they would be able to do, wherever that would be.

She knelt with him and pulled him into a kiss that left them breathless, their cheeks full of tears. 

“Yes! Cassian, yes! Accepto!” 

They both laughed incredulously how lucky they were to have each other.


End file.
